Hell Inside my Mind
by MentallyEatingPastawithItaly
Summary: Shinami is a young girl, your normal Academy student. Except she has a burning hatred for Konaha, a dead demonic twin sister slowly making her insane, and a bloodthirsty cat that would kill anyone that would hurt her. Yes, normal. WARNING dark, gory, psychotic, with a pinch of Japanese folklore and mythology.


Konichiwa! I am MentallyeatingpastawithItaly. And this my 2nd Naruto fanfiction. Before you read, you should know that this will be dark and gory. And none of the characters from Naruto, unless you include an Uchiha, are in this chapter. But they will come soon.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the familiar scene. It was a warm summer night,

the full moon shined brightly In our dark living room. I was laying next to my older twin sister on the floor. My sister as dark hair, and she turns to me revealing an insane smile, that could make your skin literally crawl. She had red eyes, looking like a demon. Our parents looked down at us, with the same psychotic smile my twin had. My mother with white hair, brown eyes, and an insane look on her face. Our father having dark black hair, red eyes, and the smile that made it obvious, his mental state was not well. I heard a huge thud and footsteps.

"Welcome to our home. I suppose you are here to welcome Shinimi and Chiyoye to the world." Both of my parents said, eerily at the same time. "No. We have strict orders to kill you demons." A man sneered. "Is that so? That doesn't bother us at all. We have passed on our legacy, you can't change that. So kill us. Or better yet, we will save you the trouble. " they said. The took kunais out of their pockets and stabbed each other in the chest. The men gasped, suddenly, a red swirl went towards them with unimaginable speed. It went through all of them, killing them, and splashing gallons of blood on the walls. I was bawling, but sister's smile didn't falter.

One last man stood, the swirl speeding towards him. With a flick of the wrist, he hit the swirl, making it thud against a wall. He picked up my sister. Her red eyes and grin looked disturbing on her newborn face. The swirl sped toward the man, he dropped my sister who was unharmed. "Die. DIE. Shinobi scum. Go to hell where you will be welcomed with eternal pain. Die die, so only your leftover scum will mourn you!" My sister sang in a haunting, slow, childlike song. The swirl kept missing the man. "Your mother is waiting for you in hell. So is your father. Both being eternally raped by the devil himself." She said. She began to laugh but wad soon eternally hushed. His foot was on her now crushed skull, blood all over his Shinobi sandals.

His eyes moved to me. He picked me up, and studied me. "White hair, brown eyes, and you seem to not have the demon's chakra." He closed his eyes and opened them revealing red eyes. "Not an ounceof demon chakra." He blinked again, eyes back to an onyx color. "I guess I will go to the Hokage. He will deside what to do with you." Then, he suddenly screamed. The red swirl went through him, lleaving a hole in his chest. I was dropped, but landed on something soft, that safely put me on the couch. It was a white cat with a long tail, small body, and red swirls around it's body.

"Looks to me you are now the last of the Neko clan. Shame. But, it doesn't matter, Shinimi. I will keep you safe." A man's voice said. The cat suddenly transformed. I heard his bones crunching and realigning. He ended up, a red headed man with black eyes, and cat ears. He put on a hood to hide the ears. He left the bloody home and walked calmly to a building not far from where I was born. He laid me on the doorstep and turned back into a cat, hiding in the bushes.A young woman opened the door, and sighed when she saw me. "Another orphan. Great." She said. She took me in and put me in a wooden crib. I suddenly heard a demonic voice.

"**Hello, younger sister. I am Chiyoye."**

This time, when I opened my eyes, I was actually awake in my 4 year old body, in my own twin sized bed. "Chiyoye, let me sleep." I whispered. I really wished that my demonic, insane sister would let me have sometime without her madness. But I got no such luck


End file.
